


[无授权翻译]Untying

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	[无授权翻译]Untying

帕尔默和厄尔的案子最终尘埃落定，他接到局里要求立即返回的命令。  
在他离开双峰镇的早晨，他和欧蕊喝了最后一次咖啡。  
“我决定申请大学。”欧蕊说。  
“我为你高兴，”他说，“你想去哪儿读书？”  
“我在考虑弗吉尼亚大学，”欧蕊说，“还有乔治城，它们离匡蒂科近吗？”她冲着经过的女侍应微笑，“琴，我能再要一杯咖啡吗？”  
“它们都是很好的学校，”他说，刻意忽略心底涌上来的某种奇怪感觉。

他离开的第二年，欧蕊开始给他寄去很多简短的信笺。它们无一例外地被装在小小的没有回信地址和签名的信封里，带着她淡淡的香水味和道格拉斯冷杉的气息。

今天我去了瀑布下面的湖边。现在对于游泳来说还为时尚早，但我还是下了水。周围没有一个人，水声很大，我听不见自己的呼吸声。因为寒冷，我还是很快地上了岸。你曾感到孤独吗？

她从不在信里提她的大学申请，她的生活，她的计划。  
他给她的回信没那么频繁，但却长很多。

我最近的案子（抱歉还在调查之中，无法透露更多细节）在肯塔基州的帕克城，当地一个小机场有着非常可口的咖啡和完美无比的蓝莓派。我强烈推荐一切小机场的食物，虽然大机场使人们的旅行效率更高，但也渐渐让我们忘记了乘坐飞机的乐趣。  
在我对案件的调查结束之后，我有幸去参观了附近非常出名的溶洞。它们非常美丽，同时又令人害怕。这些洞穴如今已被赋予各种充满色彩和人性化的名字，例如枝形吊灯房，似乎想掩盖这个地下世界真正的本质。  
然而，当我走过那些广阔的通道，那些褶皱如帷幔的墙壁，那些千奇百怪的石钟乳，一种奇怪又不安的感觉攥住了我，仿佛我已到了家。这种感觉如此强烈，让我在整个旅程中都十分恍惚，无法专注。除此之外，这趟旅程没有发生任何奇怪的事情——时间似乎凭空消失了。

他在八月再次为了某桩案件离开了费城。九月中旬，他意识到很久没收到欧蕊的信了。他给哈利打了个简短的电话，得知双峰镇一切平安。他告诉自己应该感到快乐，欧蕊终于开始了大学生活，全新的世界在迎接她，像许多曾有过阴郁痛苦的童年的年轻人一样，欧蕊最终从阴影里走了出来。也许她在新生活里找到了她需要的一切。  
那天晚些时候，有人撞碎了三楼男卫生间的镜子，没有罪魁祸首的身影，监控录像出于某种原因被短暂地关闭了。

十一月，他听到秘书在走廊问，“你迷路了吗？”  
“没有，”欧蕊的声音传过来，他从正在写的报告里猛地站起身，“我在找库柏探员。”  
她来到他的门前，一点变化都没有，仍旧消瘦而美丽。她的黑发盘在脑后，身穿利落的黑色套裙，脚上踏着高跟鞋，胸前别着实习生的胸章。他忽然荒谬地意识到自己脱掉了外套，而袖子挽到了手臂上。  
但她的绿眼睛依旧闪着光。

他们在茶水间一起喝了杯咖啡。她在大学主修政治学和心理学，却不知怎么地拿到了在FBI实习的机会。每周三次，每次六小时。她告诉他自己甚至还上了射击和武术课。  
但她仍旧只是个学生，而他是一名探员。如今他们在同一个机构工作，但这不代表任何东西。  
周五，他的同事吉尔华纳送给他两张交响音乐会的门票。“我的妻子想去跳伞，”吉尔闷闷不乐地说。  
“祝你好运，”库柏说，“谢谢你的票。”  
当欧蕊再次来拜访他的时候，注意到了他桌面上的门票，她一言不发地看着他。  
“一个同事送我的，”他说，不明白自己为何着急解释，然后在他反应过来之前，他已经邀请了欧蕊与自己同行。那个周五之后，欧蕊带来了两张西藏文化展览的票，自此的每个周末忽然顺理成章地变成了他们心有灵犀的约会。

她住在大学宿舍里，他每次都送她到前门。她从不邀请他进门喝杯咖啡，或要求去他的公寓。而他从未吻过她。  
“戴安，我很高兴地发现男女之间还是可能存在着简单、纯粹的友谊。”某天凌晨三点，他在辗转难眠的时候这样告诉自己的录音笔。

他在德州的理查森郡查案的时候，中了两枪，一枪打在他的防弹背心上，另一枪则打中了他腿，在股动脉附近。在他来得及用自己的领带止血或者用地上的红橡木枝给自己固定骨头以前，他就晕了过去。  
他呻吟着在医院里醒来，听到欧蕊在门外说，“我是他的未婚妻。”   
在她进门之后，他看见她的无名指上戴着一枚小小的钻戒。她有点羞涩又有点计谋得逞地冲他微笑。  
接下来的三天，她一直陪在他的床边，无论是在医院还是在酒店房间。她蜷缩在扶手椅里熟睡，手里却紧攥着一把上了膛的手枪，脚下还堆着她为准备期末考试带来的课本。

在他结束案件的调查之后，他们一起回了华盛顿。  
飞机上，她在他的肩上睡着了。  
“需要给您的太太一杯饮料吗？”乘务员轻声地问他。  
“请给我一杯咖啡。”欧蕊睡眼惺忪地回答。  
“两杯，”他说。他突然感到释然，就像他在潮汐中终于放弃了挣扎，任由它轻柔地将他推向海洋深处。  
他在周一买了一枚新的戒指，然后周日的时候送给了她。他们决定在假期后结婚，邀请了少数的朋友。艾伯特和戈登在收到消息的时候都怀疑地看着他。  
“好吧，库，她是个美丽的女孩，”戈登说。  
艾伯特，就如他平常的性格一样，恼人地开口，“我不太确定你是为何愿意跟一个在二十岁以前就被绑架过两次、几乎被谋杀三次、卷入过四起罪案、穿越大半个国家跟踪你的女孩结婚。你疯了吗？”  
“艾伯特，”库柏说，“有一句佛家的禅语是这么说的——”  
“三个和尚看着月亮然后铃铛响了？”艾伯特讽刺地说，“算了，这是你的葬礼。”

他们没有正式地度蜜月，但他们在假期的时候回了双峰镇。  
他们和一堆来过圣诞节的旅客一同抵达。与欧蕊家人的圣诞节晚餐与他预料的一样令人难以忍受。但欧蕊一直在桌子底下握着他的手。  
本杰明何恩皱眉抽着雪茄，杰瑞何恩致力讲着不合适的笑话，约翰尼坐在库柏的对面，拒绝直视他，却在指缝里不停地偷看。晚饭后，当库柏和欧蕊准备回房间，约翰尼双手箍紧他妹妹的手臂，大叫着“不，不，不，不，不！”。  
“约翰尼，没事的，”欧蕊安慰他。  
约翰尼呜咽着放开了手。  
他们住在他的老房间里。  
“我去洗漱。”他告诉她，然后走进浴室。他刷了牙，从包里拿出麻绳和刀子。  
“不，”他看着镜子里的倒影说，“别伤害欧蕊，求求你。”  
鲍勃在镜子里对他大笑起来。  
他拿起包里的东西，跌跌撞撞地走出浴室。  
“欧蕊？”他叫。  
被蛰一般的疼痛从他的脑袋里朝外扩散，他的腿开始麻木，他跌倒在地，手里的捆绑工具掉出怀里。欧蕊蹲在他的旁边。  
“欧蕊，”他口齿不清地说，“杀了我，我的枪——”  
“没事的，”她说着。然后他感觉到冰冷的金属紧贴着他的手腕。  
他在黑暗中从床上醒来。房间四周点满了蜡烛，在摇晃的光线里，他看到自己身穿睡衣，四肢被绳子绑住。欧蕊正在他的胸前画着一朵曼陀罗，他的皮肤因此刺痛着。  
“你这个该死的婊子，”他说，“我会亲手杀了你。”  
“噢，你的嘴巴真甜，”欧蕊说。她微微一笑。  
有人在敲门。  
“你打算怎么告诉他们？你和戴尔喜欢重口味？”他说。  
她站起身去开门，他用力地想挣脱束缚。  
她回来的时候，身后跟着唐娜海沃德和詹姆赫利。  
“欧蕊，”库柏艰难地说，“我的左手，绳子松了——”  
她把手放在他的额头上，“没关系，戴尔，没关系的。”  
他咆哮着，试图攻击她。  
“让我来，”詹姆说着，按住库柏，将他手腕上的麻绳系紧。  
他感觉自己在一股黑暗的逆流里游泳，他被那股强劲的力量卷席，无法呼吸。他什么也不记得，只能听见欧蕊、唐娜和詹姆在黑暗中吟咏着陌生的歌谣；遥远的地方传来铃铛声；烛火在冰冷的空气里摇晃。  
过了一阵子，他开始能够断断续续地呼吸，并跟着他们的歌声发出几个模糊的音节。他竭力阻止自己发出咒骂，他的声音听起来嘶哑而疲惫。唐娜和詹姆一动不动，手里举着蜡烛，欧蕊俯下身子担忧地看着他，轻触他的手腕。  
他努力地反抗着鲍勃，在他想让他点头的时候用力摇头。  
他开始吟咏一首新的歌谣，很久以前他曾在不知何处听到过的旋律。他仍旧在水里，但那股黑暗逆流的力量渐渐消失了，水变得清澈起来，他越来越接近岸边——

他在床上醒来，手脚自如，欧蕊蜷缩在他的臂弯里，脑袋枕在他的肩上。詹姆在扶手椅里姿势古怪地睡着了，唐娜裹着毯子躺在地板上。  
“戴尔，”欧蕊轻声地说。  
“是我。”他说，然后吻了她。

THE END


End file.
